Individuals with low LDL cholesterol levels and patients with premature coronary heart disease and/or increased LDL cholesterol levels are assessed for possible genetically determined structural variation in apolipoprotein B. Individuals with abnormal LDL will be further studied in vivo with autologous LDL turnover studies and in vivo their apo B alleles will be examined for structural mutations.